Hand in hand princess and smuggler
by princessrogue123
Summary: leia is meeting a contact that knew her adoptive mother breha.but she is not aloud to go without a man why? becuase th planet she is travelling to is mainly a man's world,women are not seen without men. han offers to come but there is a jealous general...
1. Chapter 1

_AN; ok here's my second story! This one is a sequel to my disturbances in the night. I'm still looking for a beta reader please let me know!_

_**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, ALL RIGHTS TO GEORGE LUCUS WHO IS THE REAL GENIUS **_

Chapter one

Leia gritted her teeth. Great! Just great! She had just come back from a high council meeting and the results were not pleasing to her! Leia was going to go on a mission to meet a contact that had useful information and some money to offer the rebellion. Leia had taken interest in this message because this contact had known Breha her adopted mother, leia wanted to catch up and learn more about her adopted mother. Reikan had encouraged her to get off base- it had been a while since leia's last mission. So everything was set in place until General Isaac had interfered at the last meeting!

Leia gritted her teeth in anger and increased her pace. She saw Han up ahead and managed to divert her path. She was not in the mood to face the captain, her anger had already been breeched this morning and she was not sure that arguing with Han would help at all.

Han having noticed leia's alternate course and decided not to let the princess off that easy, plus he hadn't seen her for 2 days! ( not that it affected him that much!) Han followed the princess, with his long legs he caught up with the princess in no time. She seemed angry- in fact angry was an understatement, she defiantly needed to wind down!

'Hey princess' he casually spoke

She jumped, too caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed Han walking beside her! Han snickered and this annoyed leia.

'And what are you laughing about, captain?' she asked with her most dignified voice. Han immediately stopped snickering and put on his famous lopsided grin and answered truthly

'At you' he stated simply. This made leia ground her teeth and lift her nose up at Han 'and what is so funny about me?' Han ran his hands through his hair and sighed

' look I can see you're a bit tensed up, so why don't you come to the falcon and have a few drinks, you know loosen up a bit?' leia's eyes became wide misinterpreting his meaning and fumed ' you'd like that wouldn't you?' she hissed

Han immediately realising leia's meaning groaned, yes sometimes he would lace double meanings into his speech but this time he was completely innocent! He quickly waved his hands around in frustration 'no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! Listen chewie will be there and I have some nabooen wine that we could share'

Leia bit her lip Han sighed, she was going to say no. leia was weighing up the pro's and con's when she saw general Isaac moving in her direction. She quickly grabbed Han's hand and smiled coyly ' lead the way' Han was happy to oblige even though he knew leia was trying to avoid general Isaac he was still happy she came, and once she had grabbed his hand Han's grasp was quick to tighten and leia was grateful that hardly anyone was out; apart from wedge.

_Hehe so what do you think? I think I might get a bit of rogue squadron involved. They are so funny. Please review . thanks for reading!_

Princessrogue123

p.s I'm looking for a beta reader, desperately!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Please read and review! Still looking for a beta reader!_

Leia sat in the falcon fiddling with her sleeve waiting for Han to bring the nabooen wine.

Leia loved naboo, and for some strange reason she always felt like it was a familiar place whenever she went there, it was like a second home- of course her first home was alderaan, she would never forget alderaan. But that was not to be thought of at the minute.

Han came in smiling with the bottle of wine and two fancy wine glasses.

Chewie came in tailing behind him. Chewie sat down but quickly got up again, making leia give a questioning look to Han.

Han waved his hand in casualness.

'It's nothing. Chewie's just received a call from his family, he's gonna patch it through'

Leia nodded 'it must be hard being away from his family'

Han took a sip of his drink and muttered 'at least he has family'

Leia ignored that fact that she herself had no family and made more casual conversation ' so you don't have family either?'

Han wrinkled his brow 'none to speak of, anyways your worship, we didn't come here to talk about me, but to talk about you'

Leia choked on her drink, causing Han to pat her back 'we were?' she asked surprised

Han winked 'so any past prince charmings?, your holiness?'

Leia surprised herself and laughed

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

Han leaned in and said 'nice way of avoiding the question, your worship'

Leia shook her head 'I did not come to the falcon to share my love life, thank you very much'

Han laughed

'So what were you so mad about?' he asked

Leia sighed and took another sip of wine 'General Isaac'

Han suddenly became overly protective 'he been giving you anymore trouble! Want me to sort him out?'

Leia laughed 'who are you my boyfriend?' though secretly she was thinking _I wish you were _and as if their minds were in sync Han was thinking _I wish I was _

Leia cleared her throat 'one of my adoptive mother's friends have contacted us and has offered us help, by giving her useful information and some money. I want to meet her.'

Han frowned 'you're not going alone? It's dangerous!'

Leia flared up 'why does everyone think I'm so incapable! I had previously arrange a team to come with me, Luke's busy with rogue squadron, and I didn't want him to neglect his position, everything was perfect, I was supposed to meet to meet he on one of the outer rim planets. I had a few suggestions myself, until General Isaac went and contacted her behind my back, arranging to meet on the planet congenash'

Leia paused for dramatic effect and Han shrugged his shoulders

'Never heard of it before'

Leia smirked bitterly 'well that's because it is a very remote planet, and its customs are erm somewhat different from most'

Han again shrugged 'so what's the big deal about this planet?'

Leia ignored the question 'General Isaac wants to come along, and so far the high command is starting to side with him, I don't want him to tag along. He shouldn't have interfered with my mission, he's up to something'

Han smiled 'can't you put up a fight? You usually win them'

Leia sighed 'they have a very good argument against me, one that even I can't get around'

Han leaned forward, if there was an argument that even leia couldn't get around, well he definitely needed to know what it was!

Leia sighed 'I'm not a man'

Han laughed 'have you only just noticed?'

Leia scowled 'I don't want to be a man! It's just that for some reason General Isaac arranged the meeting to be on a planet were men are dominant'

Han laughed harder 'well sweetheart, sorry to break this to you. But men are dominant everywhere!'

Leia scowled 'only in your head, laser brain'

Han wanted to carry on the debate but instead mused 'so you have to go with a man? On this mission?' he asked

Leia nodded, slowly 'general Isaac insists its best if he goes along, and unless I can find another man willing to erm do what general Isaac wants to do, he has to come along'

Han mused on this and frowned 'why can't you take one of the members of the team that you got together'

'He disbanded them' muttered leia

Han put down his drink 'he disbanded them? How?'

'He claimed that they could be used somewhere else and that having only one man would be less conspicuous and more economical'

Han leaned back 'sad to say, he's right'

Leia gritted her teeth 'I know, but I don't want to be alone with him! He disregards my orders and makes me feel uncomfortable. He wants something'

'We already knew that sweetheart'

Leia shook her head 'something more than me, I can't let myself be alone with him and I don't want him meeting my contact, I have a bad feeling about him, and it gets worse with the thought of him coming on this mission'

Han smiled 'well sweetheart, why don't you just ask me?'

Leia looked up from her glass shocked 'ask you what?'

'Ask me to come on the mission'

Leia smiled 'what's your price?'

Han waved his hand 'I don't want credits'

Leia raised her eyebrows in shock 'what the mercenary Han solo does not want credits?'

Han laughed 'just make sure that the mission is funded'

Leia's eyes widened for a split second in shock but then quickly narrowed 'what do you want, captain?'

Han laughed 'for a start you could call me Han, but I'll let you know what I want- eventually'

Leia muttered beneath her breath 'I'm gonna regret this' however she raised her glass smiled saying 'to a good mission'

Han rose his glass and took a sip.

Tomorrow leia would make sure General Isaac would not go on the mission.

_Sorry this is a bit late. Please review. Looking for a beta reader _

_Thanks! _

_Princessrogue123 _


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all your reviews!

Star Wars belongs to Disney now

Chapter 3

Leia was humming to herself; she had prepared her argument as to why Han should accompany her to the mission. General Isaac would not know what hit him when the meeting came. Leia would not have him abusing the situation on the planet the arranged meeting was to be held, however the thought had not crossed her mind that instead of General Isaac she would have to deal with the cockiness of Captain Han Solo. Deep down however, she knew that Han would never abuse the situation beyond a joke.

She thought about the mission, it would be an emotionally draining one, meeting someone who knew her adoptive mother Breha, someone who would likely stir in her all the emotions she tried so hard to keep boxed away, but if this could help her get some kind of closure, as well as help the alliance then she would do it.

First thing first was to meet the council and discuss this impediment. General Isaac had called it for a ridiculously early time in the morning and looked bright and chipper. He smiled at Leia who to his surprise smiled back sweetly.

'Morning Princess, I trust you are feeling better today?' referring to her angered nature at the last visit.

'Oh I am General, in fact I want to thank you for arranging the meeting at the planet of Rotherti, it has made the mission so much enjoyable, and I am beginning to look forward to it' of course Leia said this to give him a sense of irony when her grand announcement was made, she would never admit that on some kind of level her words were true and that she was looking forward to having another mission with Captain Solo. Reikan looked at Leia and raised an eyebrow, he knew there was some kind of falling out between the General and Princess, but Leia had not confided in him what it was.

'I think we should get this meeting started, don't you General?' Asked Reikan, pointing out that everyone was seated and ready, whereas General Isaac stood dumbfounded that Leia was so calm and happy, he had relied on her to get emotional so that he could gain full control over the mission, claiming that this was too close to home for Leia. The General smiled coyly, he could make this mission even worse for the Princess.

'Right you are Reikan, I was thinking we should discuss the planet Rotherti's culture so that we can find a good story as to why we're travelling there and how we should behave, we've already established that I will be going there with Princess Leia and tha..'

'Actually that was not agreed on General, we agreed that I would have to be accompanied by a male, and it was kind of you to volunteer, despite how busy you are and the paperwork piling up on your desk, so I managed to find another volunteer with less responsibilities than you' Leia looked around pleased, Reikan was nodding in approval, while the other members of the council didn't seem to agree or disagree. General's Isaac's face however was showing signs of distress. He was trying not to act angry, and trying to pull an interested face on at the same time, it looked like the veins in his forehead would burst, he needed to go with the Princess, it was imperative for his plans!

'Princess, I assure you, your safety is of more importance than my paperwork, Luke is not available and there is no one else with good training and privy to the circumstances around'

'that's where you're wrong, Han Solo has volunteered to accompany me, General Reikan can tell you how effective he has been on past missions with me' replied Leia

'but he costs money!'

'that's where your wrong, General' replied a different voice, Han Solo stepped fully into the room 'this one's on me'

Isaac looked panicked, and then he smiled like a cat that had found the blue milk, 'so Princess Leia, are you really ready to allow Solo to be your master for the duration of the mission?'

The whole room went quiet, Han looked at Leia and Leia looked at Han

'Master?' they both queried.


	4. Chapter 4

Amazing reviews! Thank you for all your advice and offers! Again everything now belongs to Disney, I'm just playing in their playground

Chapter 3

Master. Han Solo would have to pretend to be her master and, she pretend to be a willing slave. Correction! The planet of Rotherti doesn't have slavery, the women willingly give themselves up to have protection, and in turn they are expected to do as their master says.

'It might as well be a forced marriage!' seethed Leia

'Well on the planet of Rotherti no one really gets married, because they have no respect for women, they just take them as their belongings' replied General Isaac smugly.

'And why was this planet chosen to meet with a woman? How will she manage to get away if she has to stay subject to a man? Does he know about this?'

'I think I can answer that Leia' interrupted Reikan 'she's being held against her will there, this will not only be a chance for you to gain more information, but also in effect a rescue mission'

Leia lost all her steam, and sat down, her adopted mother's friend was being held against her will, she had fallen from a high position as her mother's closest friend and advisor to practically a slave.

'Does she know we're going to rescue her?' she breathed out

Reikan shook his head 'she said she has a message for us, she doesn't know we're going to try break her out'

'so I guess if I pose as Han's slave it will be easier to see her?'

Han's eyebrows rose, she would humble herself to help her friend. His admiration for Leia increased.

'The plan is that you two read up about the culture, become familiar with it, Han will be some kind of wealthy investor and will talk to Adriana's master and become acquainted, giving you Leia the chance to talk to Adriana, then once you've scoped the area out form a plan to take Adriana to us' Reikan smiled at Leia as he saw that she was coming round to the plan.

However General Isaac didn't seem to like the idea 'Rescue Adrianna? This is madness, this is putting the life of the Princess in danger'

Leia rolled her eyes 'General, my life is always in danger, all our lives are'

'Plus nothing will happen to her as long as her highness listens to me' added Han smugly which was then accompanied by a not-so-discrete elbow in the ribs from the said Highness.

'Well I think all the details of MY mission are settled I propose that we move on with the resources we shall need to take'

General Isaac was not impressed with the decisions made, still he could make this work towards his advantage. "yes" he thought "by the time it is all over the Princess will wish she had never rejected me"


End file.
